


Birthday

by Saku015



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Post-Season/Series 01, Teen Angst, Yuri Plisetsky Week, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: On his birthday, Yuri snaps and Victor talks about his backstory to Yuuri.





	Birthday

Yuri was standing in the lobby of the ice rink with a lump in his throat that prevented him in speaking. Everything started so fucking perfectly: The Katsuki family invited him to celebrate his birthday together to which he said yes without a second thought. He loved Hasetsu. He could relax in the hot spring, eat Katsudon and be together with his friends without any worries because of his figure skating competitions. But when the triplets asked him to perform Agape in the rink for some of their friends, things had taken a turn for the worst.

His performance was perfect of course and seeing the awe in the kids’ eyes made Yuri’s heart flutter and his cheek blushing lightly. After giving some autographs, it was the time for the children to go home – and that was the point, when his day turned from great to horrible. As soon as they walked out from the rink, he saw women, waiting for the little ones who were all around him. When he heard the exclaim 'mommy' from everywhere, he had to take a few deep breaths to stay as calm as he could.

But the worst thing was still the moment when Yuuko stepped in and hugged her triplets to herself, asking if they had a great time. After that, she stood up and sent a friendly smile towards Yuri. Yuri only nodded, because he did not trust in his own voice. After the Nishigoris walked out, he clenched his fists and snarled in anger.

"Unconditional love, my ass!" He mumbled in pure anger, then took his way towards the beach. The last thing he wanted in that moment was to play how happy he was and showing fake smiles to the people all night.

 

It was 8 PM and Yuuri was beyond concerned. Yuri’s performance was finished an hour ago and the three little girls were sitting beside their parents. Yuuri lifted his head up, looking at the cake being placed at the middle of the table. He looked away, chewing his lower lip. He felt that something was utterly wrong.

"Um, girls? Did Yurio not behave strange after his performance?" He asked the three who looked at him, then at each other.

"Well… He was not so talkative when I picked the girls up. He only nodded as if… as if he was not capable of saying anything," Yuuko explained with a worried expression appearing on her face as well.

"Yes and it started when everyone was picked up by their moms!" The triplets said in sync. "It was really strange."

Yuuris’ eyes widened when he heard the soft swearing. He only heard his fiancé using unattractive words when he was really pissed off because of something. He wanted to ask what the problem was, but the older skater jumped up as fast as he could.

"V-victor, what happened?!" Yuuri asked the other, but Victor did not pay any attention to him. He only laced his shoes and hurried out of their onsen.

After that scene, the knot in Yuuris’ stomach became more uncomfortable. Victor hurried so much that he barley was capable of catching up to him. With a desperate movement, Yuuri caught the sleeve of his coat, making Victor stop, Because of the cold glare, he had to gulp, but then he took all the bravery he had and asked his lover:

"Would you be so kind and tell me what’s happening here?" His voice was firm as the younger skater’s face came into his mind full force.

"Yuuri, have you ever wondered why Yurio’s parents never have shown up at his competitions?" Victor asked after taking a deep breath. For a moment, Yuuri’s breath was caught in his throat. Came to think of it… beside his grandfather, there were not anyone else from Yurio’s family at the Rostelecom cup – despite it was held in Moscow, his hometown.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" He asked, his voice quivering because of fear. He knew that the thing that Victor would tell him would be one of the most horrible ones he had ever heard in his life. As Victor turned towards him, the seriousness on his face made Yuuri dizzy.

"Yuri Plisetsky is a lovechild. After he had been born, his father gave two opportunities for his mother from which she could choose: keeping Yuri, but losing him or abandoning her newborn son and running away together. You can guess which opportunity she chose."

Yuuri stumbled two steps back. The world turned upside-down around him as his brain tried to process the new information. Yurio, one of the kindest persons he had ever known, was abandoned by his own mother on the exact day he was born… Some kind of asshole was more important to a mother who had just given life to a baby boy than said little child… And seeing mothers and their children hugging each other on his birthday… Yuuri ran. 

 

He found Yurio at the beach as he was watching the waves meeting the shore. His hood was up, so Yuuri could not see his face. Although, when he called out for him, the wind blew it down and Yuuri’s eyes became watery because of the sight in front of him. Tears were pouring down on the young boy’s face as if they would never stop.

He was in front of Yuri with two steps, hugging him against his own body. Yuri grabbed his coat, his sobs becoming louder. Yuuri started stroking his hair reassuringly while whispering little nothings into his ear. When he felt as two stronger arms hugged both of them to a larger chest, he looked up from the corner of his eye.

"My strong, kind, incredible son! I am so proud of you!" Victor cooed to the young boy while placing a kiss on his golden locks. Yuri sniffled, then looked up. He found himself face-to-face with his rinkmates’s – no his parent’s – loving smiles. "There you are!" Victor said with his heart-shaped smile, caressing his face tenderly.

Yuuri leaned down and kissed his forehead lovingly, then rubbed their noses together, making Yuri giggle. 

"We love you so much, Yurio! Never forget that!" Yuuris’ voice was so serious Yuri could only nod as an answer. Yuuri smiled at him with such warmth that the teen felt tears gathering in his eyes once again.

"Thanks, mom! Thanks, dad!" He said, nuzzling to Yuuri’s neck. Yes, his parents might be really annoying – but they were everything he had.


End file.
